La Renaissance de l'Ange
by GreatPeace
Summary: Sacha Ketchum meurt assassiné à l'age de 14 ans sans avoir put réaliser son rêve. Tout le monde le garde dans le coin de leur mémoire et les années passent. Puis 20 ans plus tard, le miracle se produit alors.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Je rebalance une fanfic sur Pokemon ! Oui ... J'aime ça :D Et je suis plus à fond sur la série que les jeux (Les jeux je les aime aussi ^^' mais l'anime ... C'est mon enfance ! D:)  
Donc c'est une fanfic qui ressemble a peu près à une autre fanfic made by me, la Mélancolie de l'Ange, bah celle là c'est la Renaissance de l'Ange. J'espère que vous aimerez ._. Oui je suis très ... Morbide ? ._. Non je suis en mode mélancolique et je me suis inspirée de la série "Les revenants" (titre convainquant 8D) et ça m'a inspire ! 8D**

Ceci n'est pas une histoire comme les autres, ceci est une histoire qui dépasse l'impossible, oui, l'impossible de revivre. Encore une fois, un enfant meurt injustement, moi je les appelle les « Anges ». Ange pour diverse raison, disons qu'il y en a eu un qui était devenu l'Ange gardien d'un de ses amis vivants. Oh, les anges sont bien sur des morts, des âmes qui n'arrivent pas à trouver le chemin vers le paradis. Elles sont tellement fragile, que l'expérience de mourir leur sont traumatisante. Et mourir injustement est autant plus traumatisant. C'est comme si, cette mort n'était pas prévu par le destin, les Anges deviennent fou et ne savent plus qu'elles étaient l'existence de leur vie à présent, ils sont aussi tellement triste d'avoir abandonner leur ami que les voir dans le chagrin les empêches d'avancer. Mourir injustement c'est, le plus souvent, être victime d'un meurtre « anonyme ». Quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas arrive et vous tue directement sans même savoir pourquoi. Pourtant, même les personnes qui sont morte des mains d'une personne qu'ils connaissaient continue encore leur chemin, ils ont perdu, ils doivent l'accepter.

L'Ange de cette histoire qui est mort est un miraculé de la vie. Maintenant, je continue de poser ma question. Est-ce qu'il y a une histoire par ici ?

C'était dans une métropole à Unys, il commençait à faire nuit. La plupart des personnes digne de confiance s'en vont chez elles. Il y avait un jeune garçon parmi eux qui marcher tranquillement sans se presser et un pikachu à coté de lui qui marchait dans la même allure que lui. Bien sur qu'ils n'étaient pas pressé, ils devaient simplement rentré au centre pokemon, là où leurs autres amis les attendaient. Pour aller plus rapidement à ce centre, ils prirent une allée sombre. Grossière erreurs. Ce garçon était beaucoup trop naïf, bien sur, il ne vivait que dans un monde ou il n'y aura pas énormément de danger et si il y a un soucis, cela sera régler en match de pokemon mais bien sur que non il ne se doutait de rien ! Il marcha toujours, il y avait un homme en face de lui qui ne faisait « que passer par ici par simple hasard », bientôt, ils allèrent se croiser. Il aurait du fuir avant que les deux secondes n'arrivaient. Ca y est, l'homme se trouve à coté de lui, et d'un geste rapide, il prit le directement le visage du garçon et le plaqua contre le mur. Il donna alors un coup de genoux dans le ventre du gamin afin qu'il puisse s'agenouiller et ensuite, il sortit un couteau de sa poche pour l'enfoncer dans l'estomac du garçon. Il donna, une, deux, trois, cinq, six, dix, onze coup de couteau d'une allure rapide, puis il ralentit. Le garçon aurait voulu hurler mais la main de l'inconnu sur sa bouche lui en empêcher. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Les larmes lui coulaient de ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, ça aller tellement vite dans sa tête. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est que son rêve est maintenant brisé et à jamais. Il gémît quand même, supplient cet homme d'arrêter mais au lieu de ça, l'homme fut doux envers lui, il lui chuchota à l'oreille que la douleur était bientôt terminé. Il essaya encore de résister mais l'autre recommença ses coups rapide dans son estomac. Les larmes s'agrandirent, la vision flouta, le contrôle de son corps commençait à se perdre. Ses yeux perdaient leur lueur. L'agresseur enleva sa main de sa bouche, il ne réagit plus. Mais il tremblait encore. Il donna un coup de couteau finale la poitrine de sa victime puis, les tremblement s'arrêta. C'était fini. Il sourit à sa nouvelle « œuvre ». Mais il avait oublié un détail.

-Pikapi !

Il se retourna et il vit le pikachu du gamin. Ce pokemon avait regardé la scène avec un tel frayeur qu'il n'a pas réussi à bouger. Maintenant que c'était terminé, il s'est mit à se haïr, à se détester pour avoir détruite la promesse entre eux. Il n'a pas réussi à le protéger car il avait eu peur. Tout ce sang, c'était le sang de son meilleur ami. Mort sous ses yeux. Les larmes grimpèrent à ses yeux. Le meurtrier ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait bien sur tuer ce gamin pour une raison, mais le pikachu peut très bien faire quelque chose comme partir et alerter n'importe qui mais qui l'écouterait ? Autant le tuer maintenant. Il prit encore son couteau ensanglanter et il l'approcha du pikachu. Le pikachu ne se laissa pas faire, il lui lança une attaque électrique en plein dans la figure. Le meurtrier tomba en arrière, puis au finale, le pikachu recommença, l'homme tenta de se relever et il partit en courant. Le pokemon de type électrique d'approcha du cadavre de son ami. Il le regarda ses yeux, ses yeux qui n'était plus les même. D'habitude, ils sont d'une couleur chocolat chaude, ce qui représentait son amour pour la vie. Maintenant, ils sont toujours brun mais il était froide, il n'y avait plus cette lueur qui le rendait tellement joyeux. Non, cette fois-ci il ne sera plus jamais joyeux, il ne sera jamais triste, il ne sera jamais en colère. Il est et sera pour toujours à présent, mort.

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis le meurtre du jeune garçon. Le meurtrier n'a pas été retrouver. Ce jour ci, c'était un jour triste. Les nuages son gris, la pluie tombe, les gens sont habillés en noir, et Pikachu n'a pas cessé de pleurer. Il y avait des personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais crut voir d'ailleurs. Comme ce trio qui n'arrêtaient pas de les harceler, ils étaient réellement ici et ils étaient aussi triste. Ces deux rivales qui n'arrivaient pas à supporter le garçon. Ils étaient aussi venu. Tout ses amis étaient présent. La souris jaune était dans les bras d'une jeune rouquine. Cette rouquine qu'avait dû supporter le garçon pendant les premiers mois de son voyage. La mère fut affreusement détruite suite à la mort de son fils unique.

Ce garçon leur avait bien apporter des merveilles durant leur vie, plus jamais il ne reviendrait pour leur apporter autres choses. Plus jamais, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Ce garçon était un Ange. Si dieu a décidé de le reprendre, alors qu'il en soit ainsi se dirent-ils tous. Mais dieu n'a jamais voulu le reprendre. Dieu connaissait ce garçon mais jamais il ne l'aurait prit, il l'aurait toujours laissé ici. Comment peuvent-ils dire que dieu ait repris ce garçon alors qu'il est mort injustement ! Ce n'était qu'une pensée de Pikachu.

Oui, leur Ange ne reviendra pas, et jamais. Sacha Ketchum n'aura jamais fait vivre son rêve.

Ou … Peut-être pas.


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Voila le chapitre 1 ! Alors je suis vraiment désolée si le prologue vous a été trop trash voir trop violent mais il le fallait :/ J'aurais aimé le démembrer ensuite mais c'était pas possible 8D  
Bref, sachez que normalement l'histoire se déroule juste avant la ligue en principe (dans la série) donc Sacha est mort après avoir obtenu son huitième badge.**

Dans une autre histoire, un ange meurt injustement.

« Cependant … »

Ces âmes fragiles qui tentent de regarder encore les vivants, malgré leur disparition.

« Cependant … »

Il ne faut pas avoir peur de continuer à lire ces textes, je ne fais que dire la vérité sur ce qui arrive.

« Cependant … »

Tu as rencontré un terrible destin, n'est-ce pas ?

**Vingt ans plus tard**.

Le dix octobre, en ce jour de soleil, une femme d'une couleur blond crème dont les racines étaient blanche dû au vieillissement, jouait à un jeu à un match assez important, celle-ci regarder un plateau avec des pions dessus, elle semblait réfléchir au prochain coup qu'elle allait faire. En effet, elle ne faisait pas un match de pokemon, mais elle se battait mentalement en jouant à un jeu d'échec envers un homme aux cheveux bleu de couleur turquoise. Elle était une championne des matchs pokemon, elle était la plus vieille championne, celle qui a gardé le titre depuis longtemps, environ vingt-cinq ans. Cynthia bougea son cavalier dans un coin qui lui sera silencieux. Son adversaire n'était qu'un ancien champion, il s'était fait battre depuis bien longtemps déjà à la ligue Hoenn. Marc esquissa un sourire il bougea sa reine. Cynthia pas du tout déranger, elle savait déjà qu'il allait faire une bêtise. Elle prit son cavalier qui était le coin et enleva la reine de l'échiquier.

-Echec. Dit-elle.

Marc tenta alors de bougeait son roi de place mais Cynthia relança un autre pion qui pourrait tout aussi bien « manger ».

-Echec et mat !

En effet, le roi de Marc ne pouvait plus aller nulle part, il était bloqué. Il sourie à sa défaite puis il parla d'une voix douce.

-Et bien, je dois reconnaitre que vous n'êtes pas qu'une simple championne seulement avec des pokemon, vous savez même gagner avec de simple morceau de bois.

-Je ne suis pas une championne pour rien. Dit-elle sans émettre un ton.

Marc enleva les pions de l'échiquier puis il les rangea, Cynthia se releva prêt à partir.

-Etes-vous toujours pressé du tournoi qui va arriver ? Comme d'habitude, vous allez mettre une raclé à votre adversaire.

Cynthia ne sourit pas.

-J'aimerais quelqu'un de digne, quelqu'un prêt à m'affronter quelque soit les circonstances. Quelqu'un qui ferait tout pour réaliser son rêve.

-Et bien, les enfants qui ont tout fait pour y arriver, ne sont-ils pas prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour y arriver ? C'est le rêve de milliards de personne pour avoir cette place, votre place.

Cynthia ne broncha pas, elle sortit de la pièce sans dire de mots.

A ce même moment, le professeur Chen, Régis Chen, tenta encore une fois de ranger ce bureau qu'il n'arrêtait pas de déranger à chaque fois qu'il venait travailler dessus. Il tomba sur un classeur qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis longtemps. Ce classeur contenait des photos de son enfance, d'un garçon qui avait fait rêver son enfance. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, c'était de bon souvenir. Il ferma au finale le classeur et le ranger dans son armoire, il continua son petit ménage ou bien c'est sa femme qui lui criera dessus lorsqu'elle reviendra de son voyage. Il fut interrompu lorsqu'un garçon de six ans rentra dans la pièce.

-Papa ? Fit le petit, Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Il se retourna et il lui fit un sourire.

-Quand j'aurai réussi à finir de ranger le bureau.

L'enfant écarquilla des yeux.

-Mais tu en auras pour toute la journée !

-Je suis désolé ! Mais il faut que je le fasse ! Sinon, je ne vais pas y penser pour le faire !

Le garçon de six ans soupira.

-Tu veux de l'aide, c'est ça ?

Régis lui fit les yeux d'enfant.

-Ce serait vraiment gentil !

-Mais c'est la dernière fois ! Maman ne veut pas que je t'aide !

-Oui, c'est promit que c'est la dernière fois !

Et il le fit, en espérant que cette promesse sera tenue.

Encore ce même moment, dans une métropole à Sinnoh, par les coins les plus sombres, un petit pokemon se tenait caché, observant le vaste monde qui continuer leur marche dans cette ville. Le pokemon caché sortit de sa cachette et continua sa route. Une sourie jaune qui n'a pas vraiment changé. Il continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il allait commencer à activer sa queue en « Queue de fer », il se retourna doucement pour voir qui était l'idiot qui aller l'espionner. Il se retourna et il vit aussi un pokemon, un chat à vrai dire. Il se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrière et il fit une mine effrayé car la souris s'était retournée avec un regard furax. La souris ne balança pas son attaque. Il avait reconnu. Miaouss.

-H-Hey Pikachu ! Arrive-t-il a dire tout en agitant une patte pour le saluer.

Le pikachu ne lui répondit pas.

-Alors ? Tu es pas content de retrouver un vieil ami ?

Pikachu se retourna et il lui répondit :

-Pika ! PikaPikachu !

-Comment ça je suis pas ton ami ? Attend ça fait super longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu ! Et ça fait longtemps que je ne te cours plus après !

Pikachu lança un soupire :

-Pika, pika Pikakachu ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Bah je suis venu pour te retrouver ! Je voulais participer à tes aventures !

Le type électrique ne répondit pas.

-D'ailleurs je trouve que tu fais des trucs assez bizarre ! Tu es comme ça depuis quand ? Vingt ans ?

La souris lui répondit par un regard haineux. Miaouss essaya alors de réparer sa gaffe.

-Ah pardon ! Si j'ai dit quelque chose de mauvais ! Mais … Pourquoi ?

Pikachu regarda alors le ciel, sa réponse était pourtant évidente. Depuis près de vingt ans, il s'est mit à faire sa justice, à faire payé toutes les personnes qui vont faire subir des choses à leurs victimes.

-Tu fais ça par … Vengeance ?

Pikachu lui lança finalement un regard triste. Durant toutes ces années, le petit pokemon n'avait plus jamais montré ce regard vers personnes et là, il a finalement cédé.

-Pikachu .. Pikachu pi Pikapi …

Miaouss n'en revenait pas ses oreilles.

-Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire du … De ton meilleur ami ? Le morveux ? Mais … De sa mort ou de sa naissance ?

-Pika …

-Naissance … Bah …

-Pika, pikachu pika !

-Et tu as toujours pas retrouvé le type qui l'a tué ? Tu veux vraiment te venger donc !

Pikachu hocha la tête. Miaouss versa des fausses larmes pour compatir la douleur de Pikachu.

-Je te comprends pikachu ! Si tu savais ! J'ai toujours voulu me venger d'un persian mais je n'ai jamais réussi !

Il y eu un moment de silence puis :

-S'il te plait ! Laisse-moi venir avec toi !

Pikachu le regarda avec surprise.

-S'il te plait ! Après tout, on peut devenir ami ! Je peux te servir pour parler aux humains !

-Pikachu, pika.

-Jessie et James ? Bah depuis que la Team Rocket a été « dissoute », Jessie et James se sont disputés à m'en faire pleurer … Ils sont partit chacun dans leur coin et moi je ne sais pas quoi faire … Je me sens tellement seul, j'ai nulle part où aller ! On pareil tout les deux !

-Chu, pika.

-Te vante pas que tu as encore plein de maison à cause de tes autres amis ! Là tu es seul que je sache !

Pikachu se retourna, il ne fit plus attention à lui.

-S'il te plait Pikachu !

Il se mit à genoux devant lui.

-S'il te plait ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Quand on est à la Team Rocket, on apprend à faire plein de chose !

Pikachu croisa ses bras.

-S'il te plait ! je t'aiderais !

Il fit des yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes prêtes à couler à fin qu'il cède. Pikachu céda finalement.

-Pika …

Miaouss sauta de joie.

-Ouiii ! Merci Pikachu ! Je savais qu'on pourrait faire une belle paire ! Et puis on a pas tellement changé tout les deux ! C'est fou comme les Pokémon vieillissent moins vite que les humains.

Il se fit un grand sourire à lui-même.

-Pikachu, pika chu.

-Mais non, je ne te cache rien ! Et puis je ne t'ai dit que la vérité !

-Pika …

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

Pikachu hésita à répondre puis finalement :

-Chu, Pika !

-Tu veux absolument retrouver ce type ?

-Pika !

-Mais j'ai une question, que vas-tu faire lorsque tu vas le retrouver ? Le tuer ou le ramener à la police ?

Pikachu ne répondit pas, toute sa vie il avait songé à retrouver cet idiot qui a détruit la vie de son Pikapi, il voulait bien sur lui faire payé, le tuer mais il comprit au fils des ans que cela ne servirait à rien, sa vengeance ne sera pas soigner, et la justice ne sera qu'à moitié résolut.

-Pikapi … Murmura-t-il.

Au même moment, un pokemon oiseau en or survola la région de Kanto, bénissant leurs habitants. Et pourtant il laissa diverse plumes en un certain coin de la région. Une lumière qui sortit du ciel pour atterrir sur le sol dur. Des milliers de pokemon oiseau s'envolèrent, ayant prient peur de ce phénomène.

**Et voila ! On va dire que c'est un chapitre aperçu 8D  
J'espère qu'il vous a plus, la suite arrive bientôt :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Le chapitre 3 ! Punaise ! J'ai fait 6 pages O_o Je crois que ça va être le chapitre le plus long de la série ^^' Gomen !  
Donc dans ce chapitre ... Sato est de retour o_o Bah oui ! Sinon yaurais pas tellement eu d'histoire !**

Il était allongé sur quelque chose de dur, il tenta de bouger ses doigts mais cela l'épuisa fortement. Il tenta quand même d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il finit par réussir après quelque clignement des yeux. Il se redressa quand même, malgré l'épuisement, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant si longtemps. Il regarda autour de lui, le paysage n'était pas le même que dans ses souvenirs, en effet, il se souvenait qu'il était dans une ville ! Que faisait-il dans une forêt ? Et il était seul, aucun de ses amis n'étaient présent, pas même son fidèle compagnon. Où était-il ? Et comment est-il arrivé ici ? Il baissa les yeux sur lui et il vit qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements habituel, sa casquette n'était plus là par contre. Et ses pokeball, disparut. Il prit panique, il utilisa ses bras lourd pour retrouver son bien tout en fouillant partout sur lui mais non, rien. Il essaya de se relever mais sans succès, ses jambes étaient trop lourde pour lui, il avait l'impression qu'il avait comme perdu le control. Il s'appuya sur le sol afin de s'aider mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il rampa vers quelque chose en hauteur afin que cela l'aide encore plus. Il s'appuya contre un tronc et il se releva, ses jambes tremblèrent, elles étaient prête à se briser. Il tomba en arrière. Il ne ressentit que presque une pointe de douleur dans son dos mais pas plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se relever. Il rampa alors vers un arbre puis il s'accrocha l'arbre pour encore remonter mais les jambes tremblaient de plus belle. Il grinça des dents à fin de tenir en équilibre. Pourquoi il se sentait comme un gosse qui venait de naitre ? Pourquoi il avait les jambes si fragiles ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il aussi faim ? Il avait cette impression d'avoir dormi pendant longtemps que ses os ne semblaient plus en état de marche. Toujours en s'appuyant contre l'arbre, il prit une grande bouchée d'air afin de partir en courant vers un autre arbre. Il n'avait pas confiance qu'il cria en s'y dirigeant. Il failli à nouveau tomber mais heureusement qu'il réussi à attraper l'arbre en face. Il resta quelque minute accrocher puis, il lâcha l'arbre. Il essaya d'y aller le plus doucement possible malgré les tremblements de ses jambes.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Pourtant, il ne ressentait presque aucune douleur, seulement de la faiblesse. Ses mains tremblaient aussi. Il cracha une grande bouché d'air comme si il se noyait puis il tomba à genoux, expirant et inspirant le plus rapidement possible. Jamais son corps n'avait été aussi faible, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi faible. Cela commencé à le répugner. Il détestait se sentir faible. Il appuya son dos contre un nouvel arbre et il respira bruyamment. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et il mit ses bras autours puis il plaça sa tête dessus. Il essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé pour arriver ici. Il se souvient qu'il était à Unys et qu'il devait aller au centre pokemon sauf que qu'il était passé par un coin sombre puis plus rien. Il se réveille ici. Quelqu'un l'aurait assommé pour l'emmener ici ? Et si c'était encore un coup de la Team Rocket, qu'ils étaient revenus pour avoir ses pokemon à nouveau, son meilleur ami avec. Ils lui auraient donné un coup sur la tête et ils l'auraient abandonné ici tout en ayant eu ses pokemon. Même si cela pouvait être possible, il retira cette idée de sa tête. Jamais la Team Rocket ne serait aussi lâche pour faire ça. Mais alors qui ? Qui aurait fait ça ?

Après ces minutes de réflexions, il décida de continuer sa démarche. Il s'appuya encore contre l'arbre puis il se releva. Il marcha toujours aussi doucement qu'il avait précédemment fait. Il se prit entre ses bras, espérant qu'il trouverait de l'aide. Après quelque minute, ses jambes réussirent à supporter de le porter et de le faire marcher. Il continua un peu plus rapidement puis il vit comme une sortit. Il s'approcha et vit un village en bas d'une colline. Ce village, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Que faisait-il à coté du Bourg-Palette ? Il marcha doucement puis il arriva dans le village, la seule « entrée » par laquelle il devait passer était celle du cimetière. Il ne se préoccupa pas des tombes mais il resta toujours sur ses gardes puis il décida que la seule chose qu'il devait faire puisse qu'il était ici c'était de rentré chez lui, retrouver sa mère pour lui dire qu'il est étrangement apparut ici. La maison se trouva enfin face à lui, il passa le portillon et il s'approcha de la porte. Il cogna plusieurs fois pour se faire ouvrir. Personne ne lui ouvrit. Il recommença encore une fois. Toujours rien. Il prit la poigné et vit qu'elle était fermée. Il regarda aussi par les vitres mais les volets étaient aussi fermé, c'était comme si sa mère était partit quelque part pour plusieurs jours. Et elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Il l'avait appelé avant-hier pourtant, et elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Si sa mère n'est pas là, il devrait y avoir des explications. Et pour cela, il faut aller voir le professeur Chen. Il tourna des talons et se dirigea vers la maison du professeur. Il courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait malgré la fatigue de ses jambes. Il monta les diverses escaliers et il arriva devant la porte. Il toqua plusieurs fois. Il appuya son oreille contre la porte en espérant qu'il y avait quelqu'un mais il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un, des petits bruits pas, c'est ce qu'il entendait. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un petit garçon de six ans.

-C'est pour ?

Le garçon de quatorze ans ouvrit la bouge face à la surprisse qu'il voyait, le petit garçon qu'il y avait face à lui ressembler en tout point à son ex rival de toujours.

-Le … Professeur Chen est ici ? Demanda-t-il tout en ayant une voix qui tremble.

-Bah oui, vous avez rendez-vous ?

Il fut surprit par le ton qu'employé le jeune garçon.

-Euh … Non … mais …

-Alors on est pas disposé pour vous aidez. Répondit le garçon alors qu'il était sur le point de fermer la porte.

L'adolescent retenu la porte.

-Attend, je sais pas qui tu es mais je t'ai jamais vu ici ! je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le petit garçon fit une tête prête à exploser.

-C'est pas tes affaires ! Et puis on dirait que tu viens pas d'ici pour pas savoir qui je suis !

-Pas d'ici ? Tu plaisantes ? Je suis né ici ! Et je pense que je connais le professeur Chen mieux que toi !

-Ah ouais ? Fit le petit de six ans avec une tête de challenger. Et tu sais même pas qui je suis ? Alors comment s'appelle le professeur Chen ?

-C'est facile ! Il s'appelle Samuel Chen !

Le petit garçon écarquilla des yeux puis il reprit un air sérieux.

-Tu es vraiment pas à l'heure toi on dirait ! Le professeur Samuel Chen est mort il y a sept ans !

Le petit sourire qui s'était construit sur le visage de l'adolescent s'effaça progressivement. Il était perdu, le professeur Chen ? Mort ? C'est impossible. Il lui avait parlé en même temps que sa mère il y a deux jours.

-C'est … C'est impossible … Bégaya-t-il.

-Bah oui. Il faut sortir de son trou !

-Et Régis ? Il est où ? S'il te plait ! Je suis vraiment perdu ! Il faut que tu m'aides !

-Régis est ici. C'est lui le professeur Chen !

Tout ce que ce garçon lui disait, cela lui semblait complètement impossible. Comment Régis peut-il être un professeur à l'âge de quinze ans ?

-Green ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda une voix assez grave pour appartenir à un homme.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année s'approcha de la porte d'entré, il était en blouse blanche et il avait un pantalon gris, l'adulte qui s'approcha était assez mince malgré quelque musculature que l'on pouvait distinguer. Il s'approcha des deux enfants. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus épineux que ceux du soi-disant Green et il portait des lunettes. L'adolescent aux cheveux noir écarquilla des yeux fasse à l'homme qui se trouver face à lui. Cet homme, non, c'était impossible. L'adulte regarda du bas jusqu'en haut, il s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux noir sauf que celui-ci recula. La respiration de l'adolescent commençait à se faire entendre, cela l'augmenta mais aussi elle devenait rapide. Il pouvait sentir une grosse boule se nouer dans sa gorge et des larmes lui piquaient les yeux. L'adulte leva alors une main vers le visage du garçon tout en tremblant. Les deux s'échangèrent le même regard, un regard rempli de tristesse envers l'un à l'autre. Le plus jeune était sur le point de pleurer mais l'adulte réussi à en verser quelque une.

-C'est toi ? Vraiment toi ? Réussit-il a dire tout en prenant le visage de l'enfant.

Le garçon aux cheveux noir craqua, il se mit à hurler tout en lâchant ses larmes. L'adulte le rattrapa dans ses bras et le serra plus profondément dans sa poitrine, il caressa les cheveux du garçon comme si c'était son propre fils.

-Sacha, tu es de retour …

Les mains de Sacha serrèrent la veste de Régis, il avait cette impression d'avoir passé des années dans le néant pour qu'il se retrouve ici. Il avait cette impression de les avoir quittés pendant longtemps. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il leur avait manqué pour qu'il réagisse comme ça. Le jeune Green ne comprit rien du tout. Régis le relâcha puis il le regarda les yeux bruns et brumeux de Sacha.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es revenu ici ?

Sacha secoua la tête.

-Je ne me souviens de rien … Je me souviens seulement que je devais rentrer au centre pokemon, retrouver Iris et Rachid puis plus rien … Je me réveille ici, à coté du village …

Les larmes lui coulèrent encore. Régis essuya les larmes de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas si il devait lui dire ou pas. S'il lui dit, il aurait un sentiment trop grand à porter.

-Qu'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es …grand ? Dit-il avec un peu de mal.

Régis fit un petit rire nerveux.

-Alors c'est ça qui t'a fait pleurer ? Tu es triste de voir que ton vieux rival soit plus grand que toi ?

Sacha ne répondit pas à son rire, il était toujours aussi choqué.

-Si je te dis tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je voudrais que tu me croies …

Sacha hocha la tête. Essuyant encore des larmes.

-La vérité, Sacha, vingt ans se sont écoulé … Depuis ta mort …

Les pupilles de l'adolescent rétrécirent.

-Je suis … Mort ?

-Oui … tu as été assassiné.

Sacha sortit de l'étreinte de Régis puis il recula tout en secouant la tête.

-Non … Non !

-Sacha, je t'ai demandé de me croire !

-C'est impossible ! Dit-il en se mettant ses mains sur sa tête. C'est impossible !

Il descendit les marches puis il partit en courant. Régis ne pouvait pas lui en empêcher de partir mais le voir partir comme ça lui fendait le cœur. Il ne remarqua pas son fils se mettre à coté de lui pour s'agripper à sa veste.

-C'était qui ?

-Le garçon de mon enfance … Dit-il avec mélancolie en regardant la voie que Sacha avait prit.

Sacha courut mais bien sur il s'épuisait pour rien vu qu'il ne savait même pas où aller. Il appuya ses mains contre ses genoux afin qu'il puisse reposer son dos. Au finale, il savait où il devait aller, le cimetière. Il s'y dirigea doucement, à pas lent. En arrivant, il regarda toutes les tombes, il prit une certaine direction puis il tomba sur une tombe dont le nom lui disait beaucoup. Samuel Chen. Il n'avait vraiment pas menti le gamin, il est vraiment mort mais le pire se serait de trouver … Et si sa mère y était ? Même si l'idée de trouver sa mère l'effrayait ce n'était pas ce qui l'atteindra le plus. Se trouver lui-même, trouver sa propre tombe. Il serra le poing pour la retrouver _sa_ tombe. Et il réussi. Fasse à lui se trouva cette tombe qui devait garder son corps. Son nom était bel et bien marqué en or ainsi que le jour de sa naissance et le jour de sa mort. Et dire qu'il y a trois jours à peine, il avait gagné son huitième badge. Il aurait put s'inscrire à la ligue maintenant mais maintenant il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'on lui avait volé ce rêve, non, pire, on lui a _**détruit**_. Pourquoi on l'avait tué ? Pourquoi on lui a fait ça ? Il n'était pas prêt à avoir les réponses. Il se mit à genoux fasse à sa tombe puis il baissa la tête. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul. Il est mort et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il est revenu vingt ans plus tard, il n'avait pas changé du tout alors que le monde autour de lui avait grandi et muri. Et qui sait ? D'autres personnes sont mortes. Des personnes qu'il connaissait. D'ailleurs, il repensa aux visages de tout ses amis, maintenant que vingt ans se sont écoulé, à quoi ils ressemblaient tous ? Il a vu Régis, il n'avait plus tellement cet air juvénile et il était devenu un vrai homme, il avait même … Un fils ? C'était son fils c'est ça ?

Il entendit un grondement, il releva la tête pour voir le ciel qui commencer à être gris. Et des gouttes qui lui tombèrent sur le nez. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Il se sentait tellement vide. Après être resté une vingtaine de minute à regarder cette tombe, il se releva puis il se dirigea là où il était tout à l'heure.

Il toqua lentement à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit directement. Régis pouvait voir les yeux brumeux du jeune garçon, ses cheveux étaient maintenant complètement mouiller. Il le regarda un instant alors que l'autre regarder toujours le sol.

-Allez, entre.

Il avança lentement et Régis referma la porte derrière lui. Sacha s'arrêta en plein milieu. Régis lui prit par l'épaule.

-Viens Sacha, je t'amène à la salle de bain.

Il lui fit passer par un petit couloir et il lui indiqua une porte, lui disant que cette porte était l'entré de la salle de bain. Il le laissa entrer seul puis il lui dit à travers la porte :

-Je vais essayer de te trouver des vêtements.

Régis partit. Sacha se retrouva seul dans la pièce blanche. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il s'examina de partout, par tout les recoins, il arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était mort et il ressuscite. Il n'y croirait jamais. Il se frotta plusieurs fois ses joues, il ne s'était pas rendit compte mais ses mains étaient froides. Il finit par haussé des épaules puis il retira sa veste puis son tee-shirt blanc. Et il rencontra à nouveau son regard dans le miroir. Il baisa les yeux et il vit quelque chose qui l'effraya. Sur son torse, il y avait diverses cicatrices, la seule qui s'éloignait de se « regroupement » était celle qui était sur la poitrine. Il effleura d'une main cette partie où devait se situé son cœur. Il frissonna à son toucher, ses doigts lui étaient tellement gelés. Il ne savait pas comment il eu tout cela mais son cœur battait férocement à force de les voir.

Régis était à la recherche de vêtement, il ne savait pas quoi prendre pour Sacha. A force de chercher, il avait mit presque tout en désordre.

-Tu vas encore te faire crier par maman … Fit le petit Green qui regarder la scène depuis le début.

-Evite de me stresser s'il te plait.

Green fit la mou puis il sortit de la pièce.

Après avoir finit son petit lavage, Sacha remit son caleçon puis il prit une serviette pour la mettre autour de lui, il entre-ouvrit la porte et appela Régis. Seul Green arriva vers lui.

-Il te cherche des vêtements si tu veux savoir.

Sacha fit un sourire gêné.

-Dis moi, est-ce que tu sais quand est-ce qu'on mange, je meurs de faim.

Il y eu un silence de quelque minute puis le le « mini Régis » ouvrit la bouche :

-Papa ! Tu as toujours pas fait la cuisine !

Et juste après cela le père arriva avec une pile de vêtements.

-Tiens Sacha, je ne sais pas si ça t'iras mais prend les quand même.

-Merci Régis …

Le regard de Régis croisa celui de son fils.

-Et la cuisine ? Lui répondit le dernier.

Des gouttes de sueur lui tombait du visage, il fit un sourire très gêné.

-Je vais m'en occuper fils !

Puis il repartit dans une longue course tout en faisait tomber sa pile de vêtement aux sol.

-Et ben, il a vraiment changé en vingt ans. Fit Sacha avec sourire gêné.

Plus tard, après que Régis eu enfin le courage de préparer des plat pour son invité et son fils, ils se mirent enfin à table. Sacha avait déjà tout manger en moins rien de temps. Green fit un petit soupire pour ensuite dire :

-Maman va te crier …

-Je terminerais le rangement de mon bureau plus tard. Répondit le père avec quelque goutte de sueur.

-Non, je te parle de … Ton ami …

Régis avala de travers puis il prit une gorgée d'eau. Il fit un soufflement pour ensuite répondre :

-Ecoute Green, Sacha est un très vieil ami ! Ca fait plus de vingt ans que je ne l'ai pas vu !

-Il fait bien jeune pour un type de plus de vingt ans.

Son regard se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux ébène.

-Vous aviez quel age ?

Sacha se figea à la question. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il a quatorze ans et pourtant vingt ans sont passé et il ne faisait pas du tout adulte.

-Je … Je ne sais pas …

-Comment ça ?

-Ecoute Green, coupa Régis, il y a des choses qu'on ignore … Aujourd'hui c'est produit un miracle dont personne n'aura la réponse du comment.

Et le miracle, c'était bien Sacha. Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur son assiette vide puis il la prit pour la tendre vers le plat.

-Je peux en avoir encore ?

-On vient juste de commencer et tu en re veux encore … Tu as vraiment pas changé par contre.

-Je pense que c'est parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé après tout.

Régis poussa un léger rire. Sacha reprit son air triste tout en manger plus lentement.

-Régis … Comment va Pikachu ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

Régis fit un sourire chaud.

-Pikachu va très bien. Il nous rend visite souvent ! Enfin quand je dis nous, je parle de tout les autres amis ! Depuis ce jour fatidique, Pikachu est resté longtemps au près de toi puis il eu une décision. C'était de retrouver le type qui t'a fait ça. Il fait payé beaucoup de gens qui ont failli faire subir le même sort à des personnes que toi.

Sacha fut impressionner, depuis sa mort, Pikachu était devenu un héros mais il criait vengeance au fond de lui, il ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais.

-Et .. Maman ? Elle n'est pas morte j'espère !

-Ta mère ? Non, elle a juste déménagé.

Un profond pois lourd put être retirer dans le cœur de Sacha.

-Où ça ?

-A Char-Bourg. Elle voulait aller là-bas car il y avait beaucoup de fleur. C'était un endroit parfait pour elle.

Il hocha la tête.

-Oui … Ca peut lui être. Répondit Sacha avec un air nostalgique tout en repensant à cette ville où il était passé normalement il y a un an.

Régis le regarda un moment puis il finit par continuer à terminer son assiette.

A la fin du repas, Green partit directement dans sa chambre. Sacha hésita d'avancé car il ne savait pas où il allait dormir.

-Viens Sacha, je te conduis à la chambre d'ami.

Sacha traina derrière lui puis il finit par prendre la parole.

-Comment me considères-tu maintenant ?

Régis s'arrêta, il s'attendait à cette question.

-Un souvenir qui j'allie. Un miracle.

Il se retourna avec un sourire.

-Et tu es toujours mon ami.

Il déposa ses mains sur ses épaules puis il se mit à la taille de l'adolescent.

-Même si maintenant des années nous sépare, l'amitié reste.

Sacha finit par faire un sourire sincère. Régis déposa une main sur la joue de Sacha puis il la retira légèrement.

-Tu es gelé dis-donc, pourtant il ne fait pas tellement froid. J'espère que tu ne vas pas être malade.

-Bah … J'espère que non ! Répondit-il sarcastiquement. Pas pour mon retour sur le monde !

Il rigola légèrement. Puis il regarda droit dans les yeux de Régis. Celui-ci lui fit un doux sourire.

-Au faite Sacha …

-Quoi ?

-Joyeux anniversaire.

**Et voilà =3 J'ai peut-être fait quelque faute ^^'**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Minna ! Je suis ici ! Encore là ! Oui je suis vivante 8D Pardonnez moi pour ce long retard ! (Mon dieu, comment vais-je être pardonner avec mes autres lecteurs de mes autres fic O_o) Faut dire que lorsqu'on ecrit des histoires comme celle là, il faut avoir l'humeur que l'histoire, j'étais en mode MDR pendant plusieurs semaine, j'allais pas l'ecrire comme ça o_o  
Bon c'est un lecteur anglais qui m'a ... Mena-/PAN/ m'a supplié de mettre la suite 8D  
Alors voila le chapitre 3 ! Petite erreur dans le chapitre 2, le nom de la ville où la mère de Sacha est partit vivre, ce n'est pas Char-bourg, c'est Floraville ! Pardonnez mon erreur ! **

-Où suis-je ?

-Dans un paradis crée par un autre Ange, celui-ci cherche encore à accepter sa mort.

-Je suis bel et bien mort ?

-…

-… Et toi ? Tu es morte ?

-Être vivant et être mort est un statut qui permet d'aller dans un endroit que l'un ne peut aller. Or, je peux aller partout. Je ne suis ni morte, ni vivante.

-Alors … Pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi j'ai pu revenir sur terre ?

-C'est un paradis qui accepter les âmes encore torturer pour une raison d'injustice … Cet Ange l'a crée pour ça.

-Je suis mort … Puis je suis revenu … C'est ça ?

-C'est … Une renaissance … Toujours aussi mélancolique … Mais pas aussi mélancolique que l'autre Ange.

-Mélancolie ?

-C'est un mot que j'aime beaucoup.

-Mais … Tu es qui ?

-Oh … Simplement une conteuse d'histoire.

xox

Un simple garçon, vêtu de bleu, portant un grand short gris et un leggins noir, une casquette rouge qui pourtant faisait ressortir ses cheveux brun d'une manière épiné. Il était accompagné d'un petit Gruikui qui tentait en vain de rattraper ses pieds par amusement. Ils étaient tout les deux à Volucité, marchant sans se presser vers l'endroit qu'ils souhaitaient. A l'arène, pour recevoir son badge. Le garçon portait toujours son petit sourire qui montrait qu'il avait confiance en lui. Pour s'y rendre plus rapidement, il passa par un chemin plus … Etroit, plus sombre mais il s'en moquait, qui pourrait lui faire du mal ? Il entendit des pas derrière lui, il ne s'en préoccupa pas tout de suite jusqu'à :

-Eh, petit, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Il se retourna, Gruikui avec. Il vit un homme assez grand, encagouler, son visage était caché. Il hésita avant de répondre.

-Mélis … Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça …

Mélis ne s'inquiéta pas, il regarda l'homme au visage caché s'approcher de lui. Quelque chose dans son cœur lui disait de partir, de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en lieu sure mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Dans un élan de rapidité, l'homme mystérieux passa derrière le jeune Mélis puis il lui mit une main sur la bouche afin que le petit ne hurle pas et de son autre main, il tendit une lame éclatante qui se dirigea droit dans son estomac.

xox

Sacha se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur lui dégouliner du visage et il ressentait comme une douleur dans son ventre. Il grinça des dents puis il posa une main à cette partie du corps. C'était ses cicatrices qui lui faisait souffrir en ce moment. Après quelque seconde, la douleur se dissipa. Il sortit de son lit puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se rafraichir le visage. Après quelque quelque éclaboussure sur le visage, il entendit un bruit. Quelqu'un était réveillé. Il se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit tout essayant d'en faire le moins possible. Il arriva devant une porte entrouverte puis il l'ouvrit légèrement. Il vit Régis, assis en tailleur avec un carton sur ses jambes et des photos dans ses mains. Sacha pu alors ouvrir en grand la porte pour rejoindre son ami qui était maintenant majeur. Régis tourna la tête pour le voir mais dès qu'il le vit, il sursauta, faisant voler toute les photos. Sacha recula d'un pas puis il réagit.

-Ca va ?

Régis se releva doucement.

-Oui, tout va bien. C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment prit l'habitude je crois.

Sacha ne répondit pas.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non … J'ai … Juste fait un cauchemar.

Régis sourit puis il ébouriffa la tête de l'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébène.

-Darkrai est venu te hanté ? Dit il amusé.

-Je ne sais pas mais … C'était … Vraiment bizarre.

Il y eut un petit silence puis Sacha reprit.

-Tu faisais quoi ?

-Oh, et bien, je tentais de ranger mon bureau ! Toujours en désordre, c'est souvent ma charmante femme qui me le demande en vain.

-Ah … C'est la maman de Green ?

Régis fit un sourire gênée, il avait oublié que cet … Idiot ne s'y connaissait pas en amour.

-Oui on peut dire ça …

-Et … C'est qui ?

-Une femme merveilleuse qui m'a fait comprendre un tas de choses ! Je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'ai dû faire une voyage à Hoenn. C'était trois ans après ta mort. Elle s'appelle Blue ! Et elle a aussi grandi au Bourg-Palette.

-Blue ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose …

-Mais oui ! Je viens de te dire qu'elle vivait ici ! J'aurais aimé te la faire rencontré … D'ailleurs à mon mariage, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé que tu sois mon témoin …

Une petite larme lui coula de l'oeil.

-C'est quoi un mariage ? Répondit Sacha avec son air innocent.

Les larmes qui devaient monté aux yeux de Régis redescendirent. Il marcha lentement contre le mur puis il se frappa plusieurs fois la tête contre le mur.

-Euh Régis ? Tu fais quoi ?

Il répondit après trois coups.

-Rien .. Je réfléchissais …

-Ah bon ? C'est vraiment … Une étrange manière pour réfléchir …

Sur ce, Régis fit un sourire sarcastique.

-Tu dois avoir faim, non ?

Sacha lui fit un hochement de tête.

-Je vais te préparer le déjeuner. Répondit le brun.

Après avoir fait le déjeuner et terminer le déjeuner, Régis s'assit sur le canapé familial et fit signe à Sacha de venir. Celui-ci se rapprocha donc et s'assit à coté de lui. Il observa une petite boite dans les mains de l'adulte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène.

-C'est les photos de nous, enfin, les amis, pendant ces vingt ans.

Il ouvrit donc la boite et montra alors les différentes images qui contenait des visages un peu familier. Sur l'une des photos, il vit une grande femme rousse, les cheveux long et bouclé habiller en maillot de bain avec différent pokemon de type eau dans une piscine juste derrière elle ainsi qu'une autre femme brune habiller de la même manière que la première.

-C'est … Commença Sacha.

-Oui, Ondine et Flora.

-Elles ont énormément changé !

-Ce sont devenu des femmes. Depuis ta mort, elles se sont rapprochés puis elles sont devenues de très bonne amies, elles vivent même ensemble.

Sacha se sentit heureuse pour elles, sa mort avait rapproché deux des ses amies qui ne se voyaient pas souvent.

-Et les autres ?

Régis prit les photo où se trouver chaque personne et leur nouvelle vie. Dans la première, il y avait un homme brun, bronzé et en veste de médecin. A coté une femme que Sacha ne connaissait pas du tout.

-Pierre ? Demanda Sacha.

-Exact ! Il s'est marié et il a deux enfants !

-Qu-quoi ? Hein ?

-Oui, c'est dure à comprendre, je sais. Sourit Régis.

Il montra une deuxième photo, sur celle-ci une petite fille aux cheveux violé et ses deux parents derrière elles, une femme aux cheveux bleu qui avait le même visage que la fille et un homme aux cheveux violé comme sa fille. Régis commença :

-C'est la fille de Aurore et Paul, Paul qui est un de tes rivales je crois.

-Paul et Aurore ? C'est assez étrange, et ils ont eu une fille ?

-Oui, elle se nomme Pearl. Elle va bientôt commencer son voyage afin de devenir Maitre pokemon.

-Elle ne veut pas être comme Aurore ?

-Non, faut croire qu'elle est plus proche de son père que de sa mère.

Régis soupira. Il montra alors une nouvelle photo, cette fois-ci, c'était un simple jeune homme avec plusieurs pokemon.

-Mais c'est Max !

-Oui ! Il devenu chercheur pokemon ! Enfin, il est un peu l'assistant du professeur Seko.

-Le professeur Seko ? Il est toujours là lui aussi ?

-Oui, mais il est vieux quand même. Peut-être que Max va le remplacer.

Sacha tourna la tête de partout, en espérant de trouver quelqu'un.

-Et où Jacky d'ailleurs ?

-Il voyage ! Comme Blue !

Sacha clignota plusieurs fois des yeux puis il les posa sur les photos. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'autre personnes.

-Et Rachid et Iris ?

Régis le regarda surpris puis il songea. Après une petite seconde de réflexion, il lui dit :

-Ah ! Tes compagnons de voyage de Unys ! Non, après ta mort, nous n'avons pas fait grande connaissance avec eux. Je crois qu'il y a que Aurore qui les voyait, elle nous parlait d'eux de temps en temps, mais nous ne les connaissons pas.

Sacha baissa les yeux tristement. Aucune nouvelle d'eux. C'était eux les dernières personnes avec qui il était.

xox

_Iris mit alors ses mains sur ses hanches, signe de mécontentement. _

_-Alors ? Il est où cet imbécile ! _

_Rachid tenta alors de la raisonné. _

_-Du calme. Du calme ! Dit-il en souriant. Il n'est partit que pour une heure ! _

_-Oui ! Mais cela fait une heure et demi qu'il n'est pas revenu ! _

_-Le connaissant, il a peut-être rencontré un dresseur et il a été défier ! _

_-Mais bien sur ! _

_Iris se retenu de faire une crise, Rachid était surpris de son attitude, il n'aurait jamais crut qu'elle serait si presser que Sacha puisse rentrer. _

_-Si tu veux, je peux aller le chercher. _

_-Oui vas-y ! _

_-Tu ne viens p as ? Car si tu ne viens pas, tu vas t'ennuyer encore plus !_

_Iris ne répondit pas, à la place, elle fit une tête de tueuse. Rachid fit un sourire gêné puis il partit. En sortant du centre pokemon, Rachid vit plusieurs voiture de police ainsi qu'une ambulance se précipité à un endroit précis. Curieux, il les suivit. Il finit par arriver à un grand couloir sombre entre deux grands immeubles. Plusieurs personnes, horriblement choqué, était là. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Mais il vit quelque chose qui le marqua énormément. Il vit une sourie jeune qui n'était pas du tout étranger. Pikachu était la entrain de pleurer. Le pikachu de Sacha. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sacha. Sans le savoir, il se dirigea en courant vers le Pikachu en larme. _

_-Pikachu, c'est toi ?! Que s'est-il passé ?! _

_L'agent Jenny se rapprocha du garçon aux cheveux vert. _

_-Jeune homme, vous connaissez la victime ? _

_-La victime ? Demanda Rachid, pas du tout rassuré. _

_-Je crois que ce pikachu lui appartient. C'est un garçon avec une casquette. _

_Rachid avait le cœur encore plus alourdit. _

_-Sacha … Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sacha ? Demanda-t-il en tremblant. _

_-Voulez vous que je le dise avec un seul mot ? _

_-Dite moi ! S'il vous plait ! _

_-Mort. _

_Rachid s'arrêta. Sa gorge lui gratta et ses yeux se remplient d'un liquide. _

_-Il est mort assassiné, on l'a poignardé violemment dans le ventre. _

_-Non ... _

_-Je suis désolée. _

_Les sanglots de Rachid commença ainsi que les larmes. Il tenu fermement le petit pokemon jeune dans ses bras. _

_Rachid revint alors au centre pokemon suivit de Pikachu dans un état silencieux. Il fallait le dire à Iris. Il arriva dans la chambre, celle-ci était entrain de jouer avec son Coupenotte. Elle mit un coude sur la table et posa sa tête sur sa main. _

_-Alors ? _

_Sacha n'est pas là ? _

_-Où est Sacha ? _

_Rachid ne répondit pas. Il y avait Pikachu mais dans un état qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, il était vide et ses oreilles étaient baissé, signe de tristesse. Le faite de voir Pikachu comme ça lui fit des frissons dans le dos. _

_-Il s'est passé quoi ? _

_-On aurait jamais du le laisser partir … _

_Iris eu le souffle coupé. _

_-Si on ne l'avait pas laissé partir … Jamais … _

_Il finit par éclaté, toute ses larmes se versèrent._

_-Il n'est pas … Commença Iris. _

_-Si … Il est … _

_Iris se rapprocha donc de Rachid, elle ne put que se retrouver dans ses bras, gémissant de douleur face à cette nouvelle insupportable. _

xox

Sur un canapé en cuire, une femme brune assise contempla la fenêtre, il pleuvait. Elle était comme envouté par les gouttes qui coulaient sur la vitre. Elle se dit alors que là-haut, quelqu'un pleuré. Un enfant peut-être. Elle remarqua sans bouger la venue d'une autre femme qui s'assit à coté d'elle et à regarder la même fenêtre.

-Je voudrais qu'on arrête de se cacher. Murmura la brune.

L'autre ne fut pas surprise.

-Je voudrais qu'on leur dise notre secret.

-On leur dira, c'est promis.

La brune tourna la tête vers l'autre et échangea alors un baiser avec son aimée.

xox

Sacha se retrouva seul cette fois-ci, avec une photo dans ses mains mais pas n'importe laquelle, il y avait son meilleur ami. Pikachu. C'était la dernière photo prise par Régis lorsque Pikachu était venu par ici, il n'y a pas longtemps. Sacha était heureux de voir que son ami n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même. Il aurait aimé le revoir, avoir cette même retrouvailles qu'avait eu un vieux gardien du parc safari avec son Minidraco. Il fixa toujours de ses yeux brun la photo puis il se demanda si il pouvait au final le retrouver. Même si son rêve est brisé, il avait toujours ses amis, surtout Pikachu. Le retrouver, le raisonné, il avait à peu près comprit que se venger ne servirait a rien, la douleur sera toujours là. Peut-être que sa retrouvailles avec lui le choquerait énormément mais il serait certainement le plus heureux. C'était décider ! Il partirait le retrouver !

xox

Pikachu était là à regarder une vieille photo qu'il avait souvent garder sur lui, caché afin qu'il ne l'a perde jamais. Malgré le faite qu'elle soit vieille de vingt ans, on pouvait toujours distingué les visages. Son Pikapi était là, toujours aussi souriant.


	5. Chapter 4

**How going bro, my name is GreeeeeatPeaaaaace /PAN/ **

**Nan je lol (WTF depuis quand j'emplois des termes de kikoo ? o_o) Ah ce nouveau chapitre, plus court et il ne me satisfait pas ._. Ya des chapitres naze et des chapitres bon, j'essayerais d'équilibrer .w. Si j'ai mit autant de temps pour l'écrire c'est parce que je ne savais pas comment le terminer. (I have a big problem in my head, yes I speak english in my author note … Euuuh lol ?) Vous aviez vu les scan pour X et Y ? La région c'est le nord de la france ._. ET IL EST OU LE SUD-OUEST ?! Je suis tout de même satisfait qu'il y ait Paris, semi-parisiène que je suis C8 Oui ça ne se dit pas. Allez, bonne lecture ! **

Après quelque instant à songer, là, dans son coin, à se souvenir des derniers moments qu'il avait eu avec Pikachu, Sacha se mit à réfléchir sur l'étrange rêve de la nuit dernière. Cette personne qui lui avait parlé sans éprouvé de sentiments, qui semblait morte et vivante à sa manière. Ce genre de personne existe-t-il réellement ? Il avait toujours cette impression de ne rien comprendre aux problèmes qui étaient trop gros. Les autres y arrivaient mais pas lui.

En tendant l'oreille, il entendit de petit bruit de pas. Certainement Green, le fils de Regis. Les pas se sont arrêtés. Il pouvait entendre encore une voix enfantine hurler envers un adulte trop occupé.

-Papa ! Quand est-ce que tu feras des efforts ? Maman est partie pour ça !

Sacha entendit sa voix trembler.

-Maman a dit que … Si tu continuais à n'en faire qu'a ta tête, elle partirait et elle ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Les yeux de Sacha s'écarquilla. Cela fit comme un éclair dans son esprit, un petit flash-back. Un souvenir qu'il aurait dû oublier. Il était petit à cet époque et pourtant, maintenant il s'en souvenait. Sa mère qui s'était disputée avec son père et qu'elle avait chassé de la maison. Une séparation, c'est ce qu'il savait lorsque ce genre de chose arrive. Alors, est-ce que Regis et sa « compagne » vont se séparer ?

Est-ce que Régis va se retrouver seul ?

D'un geste léger, il se retira de l'endroit où il se trouvait pour aller rejoindre les voix. Il vit Green et Régis aussi, ne prêtant aucune attention à son fils, dû faite qu'il ne le regardait pas alors que le petit garçon tenta de lui parler en vain. Sacha regarda la scène avec confusion. Green arrêta alors de parler puis il se retourna pour faire face à l'adolescent aux cheveux ébènes et il se retira. Sacha se rapprocha de l'adulte qui songer.

-Tu dois te demander ce qu'il se passe ? Fit Régis sans bouger quoi que se soit.

Sacha se rapprocha encore puis il s'assit à coté de lui. Le scientifique se retourna pour mieux le voir puis il baissa les yeux.

-En réalité, Blue, la mère de Green, et moi … Il y a quelque problèmes. Elle n'arrive plus tellement à supporter la vie que je mène.

Sacha resta attentif.

-Je lui ai dit que je suis capable de m'occuper de tout le monde mais …

Il marqua une courte pause puis il reprit.

-Elle m'a donné une chance, une dernière. Apparemment, ça n'a pas l'air de marcher.

Il posa une main sur sa tête, signe de regret.

-Si il y a bien une chose qu'il faut que tu saches, Sacha, c'est que ce monde dans lequel tu viens de débarquer n'est vraiment plus le même. Je ne suis pas … Le Régis que tu connais.

Le plus jeune garçon baissa les yeux. C'était tellement vrai.

-C'est égoïste de dire ça mais je suis heureux que tu sois revenu tel que tu es.

Surpris, Sacha répliqua :

-Il n'y a rien d'égoïste. Je n'ai peut-être pas vu le temps passer mais je suis heureux de revenir vers vous.

L'adulte sourit puis il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant. Ils se regardèrent encore un moment puis Sacha demanda :

-Ah je voulais te demander … Si tu pouvais ne pas en parler aux autres de mon retour.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai envi que les autres le sachent par moi. En allant vers eux.

Régis hocha de la tête.

-Je comprends.

-Et aussi, tu sais où se trouve mes pokemon ? Ils sont tous partit ? Pas vrai ?

Régis inspira fortement :

-Oui, ils sont presque tous partis.

-Presque ?

-Trois sont resté. Répondit Régis en lui faisant un clin-d'oeil.

Sacha se releva tout en étant exciter.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Dehors, dans le jardin.

Après cette nouvelle, Sacha s'élança vers le jardin où se trouver les pokemon de chaque dresseurs. C'était une drôle de sensation qu'il avait, il avait beau être partit environ des mois pour sont voyage à Unys, le faite d'être revenu vingt après le rendait nerveux. Il ouvrit lentement la porte puis il sentit le vent léger effleurer sa peau. Il marcha lentement dans le jardin à la recherche d'un pokemon qui pourrait être le sien. Il regarda de droite à gauche mais rien qu'il puisse lui semblait familier. Si cela se trouve, ils avaient évolué. Quelque minute après avoir attendu, il entendit une voix qui lui semblait très familier. C'est alors qu'il vit l'un de ses premiers pokemon qu'il avait eu, l'un des pokemon qui l'avait accompagné pendant une longue période : Bulbizarre. Sacha fit un grand sourire puis il s'approcha lentement de ce pokemon qui était comme le « gardien » du jardin du professeur Chen. La palpitation commençait à prendre le dessus, il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir revu depuis un certain temps mais pour le pokemon, ça ferait environ vingt ans.

Le dit Bulbizarre se tourna vers le garçon tout en étant surpris et illuminé à la fois. Sacha ne savait pas si il se souvenait de lui, mais quel idée idiote ! Bien sur que oui ! Sacha s'agenouilla vers son ami puis il lui sourit.

-Tu ne me reconnais ? Ca fait … un bail …

Le bulbizarre en question était toujours figé. Le garçon posa une main pour le caresser tendrement et le pokemon se laissa faire. Après quelque seconde au contacte de la main, le pokemon se rapprocha en courent aux genoux de son dresseur, poussant des cris de tristesse.

-Ca va, je vais bien, je suis là.

Le pokemon releva les yeux vers lui.

-Est-ce que tu sais .. où sont les autres ?

Le bulbizarre avait aussitôt comprit, il marcha directement vers un endroit que Sacha n'allait pas vraiment. C'était un espace végétale, il y avait plus d'arbres et de plantes.

-C'est un autre pokemon de type plante ?

-Bulbi !

Le bulbizarre lui avait crié sans se retourner, dans son raisonnement, on pouvait sentir qu'il disait non. Sacha regarda de partout, espèrent trouver ce deuxième pokemon qui était resté dans le jardin du professeur Chen. Un peu plus loin, il vit une queue se balancer lentement, elle devait provenir d'un pokemon qui faisait partit de la catégorie des singes. Au début il s'était demandé ce que s'était, puis le jeune garçon se trouva alors une idée. La queue s'était arrêté puis elle remontait dans l'arbre. Sacha fut déçu, cela voulait dire que le pokemon refuse de se montrer. Bulbizarre s'était arrêté devant cet arbre. Si ce pokemon était le siens alors lequel était-ce ? Après un grand sursaut, le pokemon que se trouvait dans l'arbre atterrit à un mètre de Sacha, il aurait failli hurler. Il reconnu directement le pokemon. Ce pokemon qui avait été abandonner par l'un de ses rivales et qui a fait tant pour Sacha, qui s'est battu jusqu'au bout, c'était l'un des meilleurs pokemon. C'était …

-Simiabraz !

Le pokemon à la tête enflammer se précipita vers Sacha, le faisant tomber en arrière. Il rigola, Sacha rigola pour la première fois depuis son retour parmi les vivants.

-Je suis si content. Dit-il.

Sacha se redressa, il regarda toujours son pokemon enflammé avec un grand sourire. Malgré le faite qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la distance qui a put le séparé d'eux, il arrivait finalement à la ressentir. Sacha se releva puis il tourna la tête vers son bulbizarre.

-Merci …

Bulbizarre hocha la tête.

-Bon, conduit moi au dernier.

Le pokemon de type plante se tourna puis il marcha vers des buissons toujours suivit de son ex -dresseur et de Simiabraz.

-Quel est le dernier pokemon ?

-Bulbi ! Répondit le pokemon.

Sacha fit la moue, bien sur, il n'avait pas comprit. Le trajet ne fut pas éternellement long, enfaite, le pokemon se dirigeait vers une mare.

-Un pokemon de type eau, c'est ça ?

Le bulbizarre hocha de nouveau la tête. Sacha marcha vers la mare, il regarda partout puis il réfléchissa.

-Carapuce ? Non je crois qu'il est ailleurs, Kaiminus ? Peut-être … Ecrapince ? Mustebouée ? Ou bien …

Il n'avait pas entendu le bruit derrière lui, il n'allait pas sentir une lame fraiche lui traverse la tête, et bien si. Un pokemon rapide sauta d'un arbre tenant alors une lame d'eau, fonçant droit sur la tête de Sacha. Il tourna la tête et il vit le pokemon en question mais d'abord il fut prise de panique lorsqu'il vit le pokemon foncé droit vers lui. Il s'agenouilla rapidement afin d'évité l'attaque. Le pokemon atterri droit dans l'eau. Sacha se releva et le regarda lui aussi se relever dans l'eau.

-C'est … C'est un Mateloutre !

Et le Mateloutre le regardait avec colère, il lui cria des phrases que seul les deux autres pokemon présent pouvaient comprendre. Sans prendre conscience que le pokemon devait « l'engueuler », Sacha se rapprocha du pokemon en question.

-Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir un Mateloutre.

Le Mateloutre pique une plus grosse colère, il prit l'un de ses coquillages qui était sur ses jambes puis il frappa fortement la tête de Sacha. Sacha ne murmura qu'un petit « aille » à peine inaudible, sans prendre conscience de la douleur qu'il aurait du ressentir. Le Mateloutre se fini à pleurer tout en criant à Sacha. Enfin de compte il avait comprit. Le Mateloutre avait les yeux fermer, il criait et pleurait sans cesse, il ne vit pas que l'adolescent face à lui le prenait dans les bras. Il les ouvrit brusquement lorsqu'il ressentit l'étreinte. Sacha lui murmura doucement :

-Tu es mon Moustillon, tu as du évolué pendant ce temps.

Il le relâcha, il regarda directement dans les yeux de Mateloutre, toujours avec un sourire.

-Tu dois être très fort maintenant, je suis fière de toi.

Après cette petite réunion entre tous ses pokemon, Sacha revint vers la maison, lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua que Green était assis là sans rien faire, il n'avait pas l'air triste mais il semblait s'ennuyer. Sacha se rapprocha de lui.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas de pokemon. Fit Sacha.

-Bien sur que non, j'ai pas dix ans !

-Mais si tu en as pas, pourquoi tu ne vas pas joué avec ceux de dehors, moi si j'avais la chance d'être à ta place j'en profiterais !

-Papa m'a promit qu'on ferait des trucs aujourd'hui.

Sacha était bloqué, il y avait aussi une histoire de famille donc.

-Et là, Reprit le garçon, Je sais pas ce qu'il fait, il range, il travail, il passe son temps avec moi seulement lorsqu'il a besoin de moi j'ai l'impression. Maman a dit que si il continuait, elle se séparerait de lui …

Cela avait l'air de le déranger, l'adolescent ne s'avait pas comment réagir.

-Et toi, il s'occupe de toi … Continua l'enfant.

Sacha serra les dents, il avait pas envi d'être dérangeant. Non, il est revenu à la vie hier.

-Je suis désolé … Je pars aujourd'hui de toute manière. Répondit-il.

Green regarda le garçon d'une drôle de manière.

-Si je te dérange, je ne vais pas resté là, j'ai quelqu'un à retrouver.

Sacha faisait un faux sourire, il comprenait un peu que son corps de garçon de quatorze ans n'avait plus sa place ici, il _dérangeait _les autres. Il se dirigea vers la salle où devait se trouver Régis. Il toqua et de derrière la porte, Sacha pouvait l'entendre sursauté. L'adulte lui ouvrit la porte.

-Ah Sacha, alors tu as trouvé tes pokemon ?

-Oui, je les prends et je m'en vais. Répondit-il fermement.

Régis fut surprit par la réaction de Sacha.

-Mais Sacha, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je veux dire, où vas-tu aller ?

-Retrouver Pikachu !

-Je comprends que vous êtes séparés depuis un bout de temps tout les deux mais ne veux-tu pas attendre qu'il revient ici ?

-C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il était venu ?

Régis réfléchi un instant.

-Il y a six mois mais …

-Alors il doit être ailleurs, sur une autre région. Il me faut de l'argent pour aller à Sinnoh, je vais passer voir ma mère.

Régis soupira.

Avant de partir, le professeur lui donna les trois pokeball respective de ses pokemon puis l'adolescent les remis dans ses pokeball. Régis croisa des bras.

-Tu es sure de vouloir partir ?

-Ouais …

-Tu n'auras pas ta casquette cette fois …

-C'est grave, j'ai une capuche, je pourrais la mettre si jamais je croise des gens que je connais.

-Attend, tu ne vas tout de même pas …

-Régis, il vaut mieux que mon retour soit un secret, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envi … De me montrer aux autres … Pas comme ça …

-Tu es toujours un enfant naïf qui n'a toujours pas grandi, je comprends … Pas tellement mais je peux dire que je comprends.

Sacha prit son sac à dos.

-Merci Régis, je te jure que je ne vais pas mourir une deuxième fois.

Régis hocha la tête. Sacha lui rendit son plus sincère sourire.

-Il faut que tu y ailles, sinon le bus pour le port le plus proche partira sans toi.

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

-Au revoir Régis.

Il courut le plus vite possible, il sourit, il sentait qu'une nouvelle aventure aller commencer.

xox

Pikachu et Miaouss étaient cachés assez loin, à l'abris des regard humains. A cet endroit précis, un garçon s'est fait poignarder mais il a été sauver de justesse par son compagnon qui était un gruikui, il l'aurait réussi à lui envoyé un lance-flamme. Le garçon est toujours en vie, mais il devait toute même être envoyé à l'hôpital, il était dans un coma artificiel à présent. Pikachu l'envie, il avait un pokemon qui avait eu plus de courage que lui et c'est même grâce à lui qu'il était toujours en vie. Pikachu soupira, il regardait de droite à gauche puis Miaouss se mêla à lui.

-Tu penses que celui qui a voulu commettre ce meurtre était le même qu'il y a vingt ans ?

-Pika.

-Ouais rien n'est impossible après tout.

Pikachu se dirigea vers le couloir sombre afin de pouvoir voir les dégâts qui s'est propagé ici. Miaouss s'arrêta puis il eu une idée.

-Pikachu ! Je crois que j'ai une idée génial !

Pikachu se retourna.

-Et si on allait voir le dresseur en question et lui demander qui l'a agressé !

Pikachu répondit non de la tête.

-Pikachu kachu …

-Ah oui, il est dans le coma … On a qu'à le surveiller et attendre qu'il se réveille.

Pikachu approuva bien que cela ne lui convienne pas tellement. Et si il ne se réveillait jamais ? Il préférait le retrouver et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

-Pikapi … Murmura-t-il.

**On en a finit, vous aviez vu ? Ca se finit assez … Euh … Merde. Bah c'est bâclé quoi ._. Je vous l'ai dit, je savais pas comment le terminer. Mais de toute façon, dans deux semaines, je pourrais mieux m'occuper de mes fic :3 (Oui j'ai 36 fanfics en cours 8D) car dans deux semaines je suis en stage et j'aurais plus de liberté : Aller bye les enfants ! A dans deux semaines ! :D **


End file.
